


【光切】Pluto（2）

by LYJH



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 光切 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYJH/pseuds/LYJH





	【光切】Pluto（2）

*血族paro,血族领主光x人类切，大概是中长篇连载*文中可能含有一一些使人不适情节，含有车，含有ooc,未成年人慎追慎戳。

*双性受预警!生子预警! (高亮]

*本章含有干巴巴的（半）强制车以及流血画面

*这是我与 @一天一碗土豆泥的Viola 的联文，下一次更新V哥来

确认ok↓

 

 

白月暗淡，星河璀璨。

壁炉中焚烧着松木，暖意一点点在室内晕开，玻璃杯中，浮水蜡摇着一点火光，氤氲开鼠尾草的甜香。

脚步声由远及近，少年眼睫颤了颤，终于清醒过来，他被扔在地毯上，只套着件宽而短的罩衣，露出脖颈和四肢，一根细细的金链扣在脚腕，将他拴在床柱旁。

鬼切靠着床尾坐起来，身上沉沉的，没有力气。

三天前，他自昏睡咒中睁眼，便身处这大宅的地下，身边的地铺上躺着几个年轻男女，都是人类，裹着磨旧的衣衫，手臂脖颈上遍布齿痕。

血奴，被豢养的人类，为吸血鬼提供食粮，待到年老，血液不再可口，便会被处理掉，做魔物的饲料。

他被吸血鬼捉来，也成了一个血奴。

 

脚步声停在门口，银发的血族推开门，鼠尾草的香气扑面而来，他的甜点已经被仆从们送上，洗得干净，正靠在床脚，不远处的案几上摆好了水晶杯和薄刃刀。

源赖光在鬼切面前坐下，握起一支手腕放在嘴边，尖利犬齿划破少年的皮肤，血在舌尖蔓延开香甜，源赖光扳起鬼切的脸，少年面容昳丽，眼瞳灿金如蜜糖，此刻被香气熏得全身发软，挣脱不得，只能怒视着他。

源赖光开始鬼切脖子上寻找血管，鬼切不顾流血的手臂，连忙向后挪动，金链拉扯他的脚腕，他四肢乏力，摔倒在地毯上，爬不起来。

鬼切被拽住脚腕上的金链拖回，罩衣被卷至腰间，他按紧衣摆，却没能成功遮掩他的秘密，血族的视力很好，源赖光看得清楚。

他捏着鬼切脚腕，向两侧拉开，暗淡月光下，那青涩之处泛着淡粉。

真是意外之喜。

鬼切踢蹬着腿，挣不开桎梏，被血族拖到身下，源赖光看着他惊惧的眼神，决定好好享用这一道甜点，用另一种方式。

 

人类少年尖叫声穿过门板，回荡在走廊，随即戛然而止。

鬼切被按倒在地毯上，破碎的衣料堵塞嘴巴，他只能低声呜咽。罩衣被薄刃刀割裂，皮肉在月下泛着瓷白，血族的舌头划过人类脖颈，划过锁骨，绕着胸前打转。

看着少年无力地挣扎，源赖光觉得有趣，手指探入少年下身，冰冰冷冷，箍在温热紧致中，手指屈起抠挖，粗暴地亵玩那青涩隐秘处，冷意于痛感交织，鬼切颤抖着绷紧身体，徒劳地扭动。

源赖光抽出手指，指间水液尚留着体温，他揉捏少年腰身，留下青紫的印痕，水泽蜿蜒，少年渐渐喘息，眼中却是抗拒。

那狭窄处被冰冷的巨物顶入，鲜血自腿根溢出，鬼切疼的抽搐，朦胧泪眼中，吸血鬼入侵着他，带着饶有兴味的表情，如同在观察一只宠物。

鬼切扭过脸，用手臂遮挡面容。

 

血族覆压在鬼切身上，动作却不似外表那般优雅，他粗暴地顶弄着少年，驰骋在湿热之间，人类的身体随着撞击摇晃，像风暴中的船。

冰冷的手抚过鬼切腰身，掌下的躯体纤细柔韧，带着喜人的温热，源赖光吮吸着少年的脖颈，在动脉附近留下斑驳的红痕。

疼痛似乎漫长无尽，鬼切被握着腰顶弄，一下下捣进最深处，他并未有多少快感，只是被动承受着疼痛与酸涨，哭叫被堵在喉咙中，泪水滑过眼角，濡湿头发。

起落沉浮间，恍恍惚惚中，鬼切仰着头，星光隔过源赖光的肩膀，投进他失焦的眼睛，一片暗淡。

 

白月西移。

源赖光抽离时，少年已然昏死过去，腕上仍在冒血，腿间一片狼藉，穴口红肿外翻，白浊混着血丝，顺腿根流下。血族中流传一种说法，被主人夺去处子身的血奴，血液的味道会发生变化，源赖光俯身在人类大腿内侧下牙，鲜血流淌进口腔，更加甜美馥郁，那些懂得享乐的老家伙们所言不虚。

这个自己带回来的血奴，肉体和血液一样美味。


End file.
